It's hard to say 'I love You'
by LilAmy-chan
Summary: Shinobu/Keitaro. Little Shinobu is gone, for good this time never to return until she makes a surprise visit. But she isn't very little anymore. A lot of OOC for Shinobu! Dont like it, dont read. (Changed title)
1. Last Goodbye, Shinobu!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show Love Hina; I only own two mangas that I bought on Japanimation. Really like I would actually "own" that show, well people if I did, I sure wouldn't be writing stories on this website!!! Ha! That's funny...

A/n: This story is based on the Manga not the show. Alright? Now that I have gotten that out, Shinobu's character will change entirely (That's the whole point of the story), I am a Shinobu fan and I always wanted to know how Shinobu would be if she was to act with a new attitude. Keitaro/Shinobu

**Chapter 1: Last Goodbye, Shinobu!**

"Ah Shinobu do you have to go?" Whined Su, for once there was no expression of joy, more of concern and sadness.

"Yes Su, I can't believe I'm going either." Shinobu faced the ground; the ocean blue hair of hers falls to her face, and covers her glassy eyes. Why did her parents have to go to court? They never agreed upon anything and they agree to let her mother have custody of her. This was fair-NO way! But alas, it was true. 

After there little going away party Naru and the others set for Shinobu it was time for Shinobu to leave to the airport where she would meet her mother and they would move to America. At the party everyone tried their best to cheer her up, but the timid Shinobu was so depressed who could blame her? It was finally 3:00, three hours before the plane would leave, and she took her two suitcases and climbed on while everyone was standing at the entrance from the Hinata house. Tears came down Naru's cheeks while she thought that she was losing one of her good friends, like her little sister. No longer would they be able to have her here again, and who will cook the food?!?! Shinobu looked back at Naru's pink eyes before she too began to cry. She stared at Keitaro for a long period. It was hard to say at her age, but she loved him. He changed her life completely the minute he stepped into the entrance of Love Hina Inn. She just couldn't take it anymore, any more pain and she would have snapped. She quickly turned to the side before stepping into the Taxi with a quick wave and slamming the door. The Taxi slowly moved out of the block and to the Airport. One last look Shinobu had to look at all her friends, and her love.

The fourteen year old Shinobu walked out of the Taxi after paying him and took her suitcases to meet her mother. Without a word, a bad look, a sneer, a sound Shinobu made it inside the plane with a mouthful of regrets before the plane shot off and there went her new life in America.

To be continued...

Was that good? Good first try? I hope so. Please tell me what you think! LilAmychan@yahoo.com see ya!


	2. Five Years Later

**Disclaimer: **I miss Insert name here No not, I repeat, do not own Love Hina. I will never own it; I will never own the mangas. Believe me **sigh** I've tried to own them; I've tried kidnapping the owner. That didn't work.

A/n: After a few months, and another manga, I have yet to find out more about Miss Shinobu. I know that I spelt her name wrong, so I have edited the chapter and pasted it again, along with changing the title. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Five Years later.**

Shinobu inhaled the air as familiar scents of her past finally returned to her. Yes, thank god it was summer. Five years later, five years of living in America, adapting to its environment. Five years of inheriting the English language, and the American attitude. Walking away from the airport the world around her seemed but a blur, Japan looked a bit different but still familiar all the same. She hasn't been in contact with all her friends, how she wondered they all looked like. Especially Keitaru, even though she hasn't seen him in five years, he can still manage to stop her heart beat every time she thinks about him.

"Well, next stop the Hinata Inn." She grabbed her two suit cases and walked into the bus that was waiting for her. Shinobu's wait length hair was held up in a pony tail, with two strands sticking out from each side of her face, she had on shorts and a blue tank top.

_

"Su! SU?!" Keitaro called out, he opened Su's bedroom door to find what looked like a jungle of a room.

"Keitaro? Look what I found, it's a snake!" The eighteen year old Su tapped his shoulder. When he turned around his eyes bugged out, an enormous snake was around Su's neck and was held on her hands. "Isn't it cute?" She gave him a smile and held out the snake so he can pet it.

"Su! Didn't we tell you to stop bringing in animals here?!" Keitaro took a step back, into Su's room. He didn't have any intentions on touching that reptile. The look on its eyes told him it was hungry…

"Keitaro! There's someone outside, don't you think you should greet them?" Kitsune passed by both of them, she looked occupied with the bundle of laundry on her hands.

"I guess so." Keitaro ran passed Su and her snake, downstairs into the front door. He took a long sigh before opening the door, "Welcome to the Hinata house, I am Keitaro Urashima-" His mouth dropped, after taking a long look at the person before him one thought appeared in his mind, "S-Shinobu?"

"Sempai!" Shinobu couldn't help but embrace the first person she remembered. "It's me Shinobu!"

"Shinobu? Shinobu! Wow it's really you, It's really, really you!" He let go of her, she looked so much older, and mature. But there was something different about her, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Keitaro stop shouting, I can hear you from my room." Naru walked down the stairs, she almost tripped down the rest of the stairs when she saw her old friend, "SHINOBU!!!

Later that day...

"How come you came back Shinobu-Chan?" Su asked. The whole gang was sitting in a table after they have all found out that Shinobu Maehara was back in town, and staying for the rest of the summer.

"I wanted to see you guys again. I missed you all. Since I was old enough to make my own decisions I decided to come back to Japan for the summer." Shinobu sat down on the table. She took off her apron. "Yep, after weeks of saving up money I came down here. Is it alright if I stay here again?"

"Yes, of course. Sure!" Naru answered.

"Uh, Naru," Keitaro pointed a finger to himself to make a point, "I'm the owner, shouldn't I make the decisions?"

"No." She said blankly as he fell smack down on the floor, anime style.

"I know one thing that's coming back, Shinobu's cooking WOO HOO!!" Kitsune pointed her spoon in the air before digging into the food that Shinobu served. "This calls for a celebration!" She pulled out wine. Motoko smacked her forehead, 'we all knew this was coming.' She thought to herself.

The end of Chapter Two.


End file.
